the heroes go to hogwarts
by seagreenwolf14
Summary: my first fanfic I tried to stick to the books but i haven't read the Harry Potter books. the seven and nico go to hogwarts they think everything is normal but they really dont know anything rated t as there will most likely be some violence nothing more really. with the Harry Potter side it will be based more on the films
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy

I dont own anything

Sometimes I don't understand how I get suprised I mean I've fought gaia for hades sake but all it takes to shock me is to say this one word then everything is new again and I'm super confused, surprised, shocked and I want to know more I blame Annabeth I guess she rubs of on you. Any way I should probably tell you what I'm on about.

Annabeth and I were sitting by the lake watching the sun set she had her head on my should and I think I can say for both of us that we were very close to falling asleep, when all of a sudden Leo (of all people) comes up behind us and shouts. "Chiron wants you guys in the big house!" at the time i was unaware that he was behind us and when he spoke I jumped out of skin and fell into the lake bringing Annabeth with me.

"LEO!" I was defiantly wide awake now. I felt the familiar tugging sensation in my gut and the next thing I know... "Hey no fair I can't use my powers on you," said a soaking Leo. That got Annabeth laughing and when Annabeth laughs I'm not far behind. We climb out and I dry us off including Leo I'm not mean enough to let him freeze it may be summer but the lake water is freezing in all weather. "why does Chiron want us?" Annabeth asks, the moonlight hitting her face making her look like a goddess no better then a goddess (sorry Aphrodite). "I don't know but you're the last people I had to get," said Leo in an unusually serious tone.

We entered the big house hand in hand (that is me and Annabeth) and were hit by a variety of noises that we didn't hear outside, it sounded mostly like arguing but it stopped when we came in. The seven and Nico were there. "Ahh you're here let us begin. I'm sure you would like to know why i have summoned you all here this evening," Chiron began but interrupted by the murmuring of answers. Chiron cleared his throat and the murmuring died away. "Like I was saying I'm sure that you would like to know why you're here. you are here because we have been called upon by an allie. An allie of which you do not know. Albus Dumbledore has called upon us ,he needs help with a war and the protection of a young boy by the name of Harry Potter".

Before he could continue I perked up and said " wait is there another camp that needs our help I mean it cant be a mortal," "These people are neither mortal nor those of god sporn" he was met with an array of quizzical faces including my own (yeah i can use big words i blame Annabeth again). "Then what are they?" Annabeth asks she looks angry thats probably the Athena spark of hating not knowing something and Annabeth hates it more then most Athena demigods probably even Athena.

"Wizards,"

thanks for reading i really hope you enjoyed it and feel free to say to me what i can do to improve.

Percabeth2412


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own anything

percy's pov

who knew one word could cause such a fuss, the room was buzzing with activity Leo like usual was not thinking about the consiquences of this and just saying how cool it was. Jason just looked shocked aswell as Piper. Hazle looked like she might faint or be sick. Frank seemed to be having an internal debate on what to think. Nico didn't look bothered by it he almost looked bored. Annabeth was muttering to herself about it not being possible and me i was thinking about how i could magic up as much blue food as possible. Chiron on the other hand looked extremely annoyed.

"guys be quite," i muttered to everyone.

" thank you Percy, you can't exactly say this is impossible Annabeth i mean people are less likely to believe that demigods are real to wizards, any way these wizards are unaware of demigods much like you were of them. In this quest you cannot tell them of your background unless in need or your safety or the safety of the trio is jeopardized. Some teachers, yes teachers Leo, know or your background but not all of them so be careful with that. Don't worry about the magic side of things Hecate has sorted that you shall be able to complete magical tasks. In two days time you shall travel to England and you shall be met by a man by the name of Hagrid he's not hard to miss. the boy you are protecting, Harry Potter, is 15 so Hecate has agreed to use an aging charm on you so you shall apear 15. All your wepons shall be concealed and when you arrive Hagrid will explain more. " Chiron said (i am pretty sure that he didn't blink). then i registered something he had said.

"Chiron" i said questingly "how are getting to England?"

" Plane" he said plainly.

"but what about zeus he'll knock us out of the sky!" i said clearly not happy.

"i dont think that zeus is going to knock his son out of the sky and he knows that Hades and Poseidon will not happy," he said but it sounded like he was reasuring himself more that us.

"Chiron if there is a war then there must be an enemy" Annabeth asked looking slightly intrigued.

" His name is Voldemort but when around wizards do not speak it they do not use it like we do not say some gods or monsters names. Remember names have power. you should start packing in the morning you will be leaving at three the next morning so get plenty of rest" and with that it was over.

i walked with Annabeth back to the cabins and planted a kiss on her forhead before saying "night wise girl"

"night seaweed brain," she was holding back a laugh i could tell.

i can always tell

thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts of it

percabeth2412


End file.
